From Now On, For Forever
by AberrantAtHeart
Summary: Falling in love with your brother's boyfriend; Not normal. Especially when you haven't had any emotions for years. Gaara can't seem to stop the past from repeating itself, so how are they supposed to be together, when fate's so bent on tearing them apart


(Updated: November 9, 2011) **This is not Beta-ed. This is my first story I ever wrote and I'm horrible with catching my own mistakes. So anything errors are my own fault, feel free to point them out to me. You have been warned. **

I'm not against Gaara/Naruto…obviously, but I'm more of an Itachi/Naruto fan. This was a gift to a friend. So I apologize if it isn't not up to par.

Disclaimer:

As if you don't already know, I do not own Naruto.

Main pairing:

Gaara x Naruto

Warnings:

Yaoi – boy x boy. Don't like it, don't read it. Flame me all you want, gives me something to bitch about ;).

"Speech."

_'Flashbacks.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

From Now On, For Forever

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..

The first time Gaara met his brother's boyfriend, they seemed like an unlikely couple.

The first time he heard the man make his father laugh; he _knew_ Kankuro couldn't really be with him.

When Gaara came to the realization that it was his only friend from Elementary School, all grown up, he wanted nothing more than to believe Naruto was in fact his…not Kankuro's.

Jealousy was not an emotion well known by Gaara, but he was willing to admit, Naruto could cause more than just that feeling to resurface from his being.

It was like being born into the world alone. Being told you had absolutely no family left. Then one day your parents pop up and say, "Surprise! We've really been alive all these twenty one years of your life." Shocked; your first reaction would be _shocked. _Then your suddenly confused angry and hurt, all at the same time. After that, it would all just go blank.

Gaara never knew these feelings...ever. And to have someone walk into his life, and thrust all these feelings into him…was like a bucket of ice cold water being dumped over his head. You know something your whole life…only to find out you were wrong. And there was so much more; so different from what you've ever known.

To find the missing puzzle piece you never knew existed, yet, it was still just out of your reach.

…Even if Naruto was never his, he would be satisfied, just to see him happy. That was not so much to ask for. Right?

Why didn't Gaara deserve happiness too?

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara sat, tapping his fingers lightly against the window. He was positive nothing could be as boring as waiting for family members to show up to a gathering. A gathering where you didn't want to be, with people you had no desire to see.

Yes, Gaara couldn't think of anything worse.

Maybe when said family, got to the gathering. Yes, that was quite possibly worse.

A small sigh escaped his lips, eyes fluttering closed. Gaara found himself wishing for sleep more often in stressful times like these. He would give an arm and a leg for just a few hours of sleep without those horrible nightmares. But that was wishful thinking; dark circles rimming his sea green eyes, only proved that sleep was something that didn't come easily to Gaara.

He knew it was normal for most people to sleep every night, instead of once, maybe twice a week, at best; just another reason to isolate himself from the world.

The sharp creek of wood outside, on the patio, grabbed Gaara's attention. He heard the footsteps cease right outside the door, a voice speaking urgently, slightly panicked. Normally something wouldn't seem so fascinating to Gaara. He recognized one voice, as his – unfortunately- brother, Kankuro. The other voice seemed a lot calmer. He didn't know who the voice belonged to, but something told him he should. His sudden curiosity was very annoying; he never showed interest in one of Kankuro's boy toys before.

Today Kankuro was bringing over, his so-called, _serious_ boyfriend. Apparently, after getting used to the fact that Kankuro was gay, his father became livid at seeing a new face every time his eldest son visited. Gaara almost found it amusing when his family would slip up and call Kankuro's current screw by the wrong name. _Almost. _He figured that was part of the reason Kankuro had to find new boyfriends so often. Not that Gaara would blame them for getting pissed off.

During his most recent visit, Kankuro had promised to try and find someone serious. To which Gaara had stared uninterested and Temari burst into peels of laughter. It was going be the only form of entertainment for the night; seeing how long this one would last under father's interrogation.

The front door slammed open, hitting the wall with a lot more force than necessary, causing, a once very expensive vase, to fall from corner table, landing with the loud shattering of glass.

"God Damnit, Kankuro!" Temari's voice roared from the kitchen.

Muttering curses under his breath Kankuro stared blankly at the vase. As if sensing the intense stare, he looked up to meet Gaara's blank gaze, like he would do something to help his dearest brother. If Gaara was a laughing type of person, he would have cackled in the make up wearing, puppet lover's face. But Gaara didn't laugh. So he just stared instead.

Kankuro sighed, turning to his company while Gaara's attention reverted back out the window, already growing bored.

"I'll be right back." Kankuro thundering steps disappeared in the direction of the bathroom, probably checking to see if his makeup had been washed off by the rain.

Gaara could feel a set of eyes boring into the side of his face, something he'd grown accustomed to. All of Kankuro's previous partners seemed to be either fascinated or scared shitless of him. Although is sometimes a mixture of both. Gaara chose not to look away from the window, even when Temari came bustling into the living room; armed with a broom and dustpan.

"Little piece of shit, does it every time. Damn." She bent down carefully, so as not to kneel on any glass.

"Temari, is Kankuro here yet?"

Temari's head shot up at the rough voice of their father. If he found the vase broken, Kankuro would have it. Not that Temari or Gaara cared enough to defend him, but it was an unspoken truce to keep the routine breakage of antiques a secret from their father. If one person got in trouble, which Kankuro always did, they would all have to listen to the inevitable lecture. It was a speech lasting all of thirty minutes, repeating a variation of the same few lines. As if any of them could forget something pounded into your brain a countless number of times.

"Let me do that, before your father sees, while you get the spare."

Temari and Gaara both looked at the forgotten person by the door. Temari looked completely baffled. The male gave out a deep chuckle, staining Temari's cheeks with an embarrassed flush. "Kankuro told me about him breaking things a lot, and how you guys have spares. Don't want you two to get in trouble for my idiotic excuse of a boyfriend." His tone was light and teasing, almost apologetic.

Temari smiled gratefully, not sure if she could get any words out. None of the others had been like this; they probably would have left before offering to help with cleaning anything.

Maybe Kankuro was getting serious.

The minute Gaara laid eyes on him, he froze.

His eyes traveled over the softly tanned face, untouched and perfected, except for three marks on each cheek which looked a lot like whiskers. Gaara had to resist the need to ask where he got them. Light pink, full lips set in a genuine smile, lay just bellow a cute button nose. Gaara's breath almost caught in his throat as he moved up to the stranger's eyes. They were sky blue, rimmed with a darker hue, surrounded by long –almost feminine- lashes. They were by far the most beautiful color, Gaara had ever seen. Just as beautiful, if not more than _his_ – he dropped his head at the last thought.

His blue eyes were partially covered by wild locks of blonde hair, falling delicately around his face. He was wearing a loose, white button up shirt, long sleeves that were folded up to his elbows; un-buttoned a quarter of the way down, showing off a black tee underneath. A matching black tie hung low and loose around his neck. Blue, faded jeans; snug against slim hips. The outfit complimented an obviously toned body.

Saying this man was attractive, to Gaara that would be an understatement. He had always thought of himself as an asexual.

There was no way in hell, this was Kankuro's date. Every part of his mind was screaming how wrong it was for the two to be together and he had no idea, for the life of him, why. Almost immediately he felt the need to protect this man from Kankuro's player ways. This had never happened before. For fuck's sake Gaara hadn't even met him yet.

The blonde finished cleaning up the glass, just as Temari came back with another vase.

She placed it in its rightful place, before thanking Naruto politely and exiting the room.

Once again Gaara was alone with the new boyfriend.

…and Gaara was still staring.

It just so happened the object of his assessment chose to look at Gaara in that exact moment. As soon as their eyes connected, Gaara felt a painful clench at his heart, while a warm, soft feeling spread through his stomach. He felt sick. Gaara had the urge stand up and leave, get far away from the person causing it. He couldn't move though, their eyes staying locked for what seemed like hours.

The abrupt wave of nausea came crashing down on Gaara, followed by one of his infamous migraines. His hands flew up; trapping his hair in a fierce grip and his face scrunched up into a look of, what Gaara could only assume was pain.

"Are you okay?"

The whiskered face before him was sketched with worry. He placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder and all the pain seemed to disappear. His whole body relaxed. So calm, he could turn into a pile of mush under that warm touch. The sensation in his stomach from earlier, seemed to spread at the contact.

Gaara gave a curt nod, not trusting his voice. Not that Gaara would talk even without fear of stuttering.

The man grinned, showing off his sharp canines; features glowing with happiness.

He held his out hand to Gaara. "Uzumaki Naruto. And you must be…?"

"Gaara."

Gaara didn't think Naruto's smile could've grown any bigger, but it did. He ignored the nagging feeling, that he knew that name. He knew that face. Instead, Gaara put all his efforts into frowning while his lips rebelled, trying to turn upright. Naruto smiling made him wanted to smile too. It was infectious.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dinner had been almost more shocking than Naruto and Gaara's introduction. Temari had taken to Naruto fairly quickly and Gaara was sure it had something to do with how easily he'd jump to her aid upon his arrival. They had a lot in common, and he took turns siding with Temari and his father, in certain arguments. It was almost like the family had known him for a while.

Naruto managed to pass the interrogation, too.

"So what do you do for a living?" Their father tried his best to sound intimidating, but the smile on Naruto's face never faded. Not once. It was nice, but frustrating in all its glory. How could someone always be so carefree, including during the most awkward of situations; especially anyone dating Kankuro?

Gaara snorted in amusement and everyone turning to look at him in shock. Except Naruto, who seemed more amused than anything else. Gaara caught a glimpse of Kankuro out of the corner of his eye; a string bean dangling from his gaping mouth.

"I'm still in school, right now, trying to get my medical degree. I have an internship at my Aunt's hospital." Naruto answered quickly. It was obvious his intentions were trying to get the attention off the Gaara, rather than to impress their father. Which Gaara was grateful for, but he wouldn't dare say that out loud.

His father took the bait, none the less. "Oh?" From his curious tone, it was obvious to Gaara, Naruto had won approval. A doctor skyrocketed up from Kankuro's last boyfriend, a telegram singer, and that was one of the better career choices they'd come across.

"What hospital?" The small clanking of utensils hitting the dining ware stopped respectively as the conversation continued. Although his father went on with eating; gracefully plucking food from his plate without any obnoxious noises.

"Konoha Children's Hospital."

"Your aunt is Tsunade?" This time Temari joined in on the shocked expression, obviously more aware of this Tsunade person than Kankuro or Gaara were.

"Yes. Do you know her?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Of course, I…"

Gaara decided to block out the rest of the conversation. He couldn't take his eyes off the blonde. The sickening feeling was pooling in his gut again, and he really didn't understand it. It was unbearable. Gaara rose from his seat without a word and turned to walk away- not missing the disappointed look from Naruto, who had stopped talking once Gaara silently excused himself from the table. His father ignored his leave, trying to coax Naruto into yet another conversation.

Lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, Gaara could hear everyone saying their goodbyes, but was too scared to go back out. He didn't do well with goodbyes, or anything that required a lot of speaking or physical contact. A hesitant knock on the door broke Gaara's train of thoughts, but he ignored it, hoping the person would disappear at his blatant dismissal.

Another knock.

'No such luck.'

"Gaara-san, uhm…I just wanted to goodnight…Kankuro says bye too."

There was a long string of silence. Gaara tried to breathe deeply, his pulse speeding up.

'_What are you doing to me?'_

He stayed silent until he was sure Naruto was gone.

"Bye."

His voice was small, quiet, and raspy from its lack of use. He knew Naruto couldn't hear him. It hurt to say goodbye to the blonde. Maybe if he didn't say it at all, it wouldn't hurt as bad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apparently some families thought it was a good idea to go to Sesame Street. These families, Gaara decided, possessed no common sense.

Temari had invited their young, distant cousins and a few select family members to the giant amusement park. Poor Gaara had no choice but to go and he'd known from the start it was a horrible idea, and that was before he saw the twelve foot, yellow bird running around.

He tried to relax against the stupid plastic chair, but the damn sun was shining right in his eyes. Of course the only other shaded seat available, was next to a beautiful blonde angel, who Gaara was already having trouble keeping his eyes of off, from a few chairs away. He didn't want to risk being caught eyeballing his new obsession.

Gaara became very suspicious during his observations when Naruto started to tell his father a story; apparently a very funny story. It had to be one of the funniest stories his father ever heard. Not that Gaara would know, since he wasn't close enough to hear exactly what they were saying, but his father was…laughing. Not just a small chuckle, or his usual amused intake of air. It was the kind of laugh that made your shoulders shake and your face wrinkle in mirth.

That was it.

Kankuro's only wish in life was to make his father miserable for his own amusement, so he would never be with a guy who his family would approve of. That's why this didn't make sense. Kankuro was up to something.

Gaara's attention drifted, his brows furrowing as he shot a glare in the direction of his brother, who was currently flirting-shamelessly with the lifeguard. It was embarrassing to be related to a person who flaunted their idiocy so shamelessly.

Teal eyes narrowed.

What was Kankuro doing? Sure, Gaara's brother was simple-minded and ignorant at times, but he couldn't possibly be stupid enough to flirt with another guy while his boyfriend was standing only twenty feet away – that's when it hit Gaara…

They weren't really dating.

Gaara couldn't keep his mind off what was going on. The only sensible reason to their act, which he could think of, was to put an end to his fathers nagging about Kankuro settling down. The only question left was; what was in it for Naruto?

He was surprised his sister hadn't seemed suspicious. Temari was usually the first to catch onto Kankuro's schemes. Or maybe she already knew but opted to keep silent about the whole ordeal. After all, Naruto's charm seemed to have affected Temari the most out of their family; she had taken him under her wing so easily. Gaara had the sneaking suspicion Temari wanted the affair to continue for her own selfish reasons, like keeping Naruto around, and not to benefit Kankuro.

Maybe he was going crazy. At least that would be more reasonable than this unexpected, but not entirely far fetched, revelation.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The loud whining of small children couldn't have come at a more opportune time; Gaara's patience was running thin after being out in the sun so long and when Kankuro had made his suggestion of getting some food for the little ones; he was more than willing to participate; anything to get him away from pee infested water, splashing dangerously close to where Gaara was sitting.

Although Gaara never ate much, Temari wouldn't leave him alone if she caught him skipping a mean. So without waiting for her pestering to start -prevention is key- he walked off towards a random vendor.

"A soda and fries." Gaara was a man a few words.

"U-uh…what kind of soda?" Why was the girl blushing?

"Coke."

"What size?" A soft sigh escaped Gaara's lips. Couldn't they just have one size.

"Small."

"What size fries? With or with out cheese?" Gaara definitely didn't remember signing up for a survey.

"Small. Without."

"10.78."

Gaara blinked. Wow. That was expensive for a soda and fries, not to mention the smallest sizes they had.

"Here I got it."

Gaara almost jumped in surprise when the familiar husky voice spoke from behind him. He turned to see -his favorite- blue eyes, staring right back at him, that silly smile still in place. Gaara was starting to think that smile was fake as well.

He was too caught up to realize how long he'd been staring. Until a slight cough stole his attention from Naruto, turning his head back a bit reluctantly, to see his food ready. Obviously they had been staring a while, judging by the people in line who were giving the two of them a look that said, "Get the fuck out of line."

Gaara quickly grabbed the food, hoping to loose the blonde in the crowd. He ignored the sound of fries hitting the pavement, unable to keep up with his quick movements. He chose an empty in the shade, paying no mind to Naruto as he sat across the table from him.

Naruto put his elbow on the table, leaning his chin in his fist. His head titled to the side; a dazed expression on his face.

"Gaara-san?"

Gaara didn't bother to look up. He would get caught up in those blue eyes again, and he wasn't ready for those intense feelings to come back.

"Have I done something to offend you?"

Gaara wasn't as surprised by the question, as he was by Naruto's voice; he seemed genuinely upset at having put Gaara off in some way.

This time Gaara did look up.

"You don't seem to like me very much. I was wondering if I've done something wrong?"

Wrong?

Not unless you count causing every emotion imaginable to become existent in my body, feeling like I'm spinning in circles, to the point of throwing up, can't stand to be away from you for any period of time, and wanting to castrate my own flesh and blood …oh nothing wrong. Not at all.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm just not a very social person."

"I know." Naruto slipped out, biting his lip in regret of the words he couldn't take back.

Gaara stared at him.

"It's just that, Kankuro told me. He said you weren't social." It was impossible to tell if Naruto's rambling was to convince himself or Gaara.

"Your lying."

Blue eyes narrowed; determined not to back down.

"So, what are you going to school for?"

"Business."

"That's nice."

"Boring."

"What?"

"It's boring." Gaara's voice came out a bit harsher than intended, but it didn't seem to faze Naruto in the least.

"Ah, but you'll appreciate it later on, when you don't have a minimum wage job."

Naruto laughed, and they both knew he was making a silent jab at Kankuro's expense.

Hearing Naruto laugh, Gaara's tense posture relaxed without his permission. He let his face soften a bit as the Naruto filled the silence with facts about his own life and occasionally questioning Gaara about school and such, trying to force out as many long answers as possible.

He hadn't talked to anyone this much since…

"Let's go guys-Oh hey there Naruto. I was looking for you." Kankuro winked suggestively at Naruto.

Naruto rolled his eyes, glaring up at him. "I was just having a chat with your brother."

"Oh, whatever about?"

Kankuro smirked, and Naruto's glare intensified. Gaara could tell by the look on his face, Naruto was imaging ways to kill his older brother.

Unfortunately, Kankuro wasn't a perceptive person.

"So have you told my baby brother yet?"

"No!"

"Tell me what?"

Both Kankuro and Naruto must have been so caught up they forgot the object of their argument was sitting inches away from them. Maybe Gaara should have kept his mouth shut to try and hear what Naruto was getting all defensive about when he was normally so calm and laidback.

"That you're totally in-"

"Kankuro, stop now!"

Kankuro's mouth shut tight, his jaw set firmly; an obvious sign he was annoyed. But so was Naruto.

Gaara wasn't really sure what to do. He knew he shouldn't be paying attention, but it's like driving by a car accident; you can't help but slow down and crane your head, eager to find out the extent of damage.

"Let's go. Everyone's ready to leave." Naruto supplied everyone with an escape from the now awkward situation, as I stood to go.

Gaara could see the rest of the family walking towards them causing Kankuro's eyes to widen with excitement.

"So, dad…"

Naruto looked hesitantly between the two, in a very nervous gesture. Gaara didn't blame him. Kankuro was up to no good.

"Wouldn't it be nice if Gaara went to the park with the kids?"

"Yes, Gaara, you do that. You haven't said a word to them all day." His father spoke as if it was out of the ordinary. Regardless, Gaara knew better than to disobey his father, and nodded in acknowledgement; sealing his fate with the disease infested mongrels.

"Naruto," Kankuro's grin widened. "You go with him, since you two haven't gotten to know each other very well."

Naruto cringed as if he'd been burned and Gaara couldn't suppress the twinge of hurt at his reaction.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara stared at the play set, watching the twenty one year old blonde run around; rough housing with a group of five year olds. The scene was amusing to say in the least. Gaara barely contained his composure as Naruto let out a growl that had kids taking off in different directions, with Naruto not far behind them.

He looked so much like Gaara's old friend. It was getting increasingly hard to deny or ignore.

He had the same hair, same eyes, the same soft tan skin. Gaara's eyes narrowed, and his breathing grew erratic. They were so much alike. Too much, even, that it caused Gaara pain just thinking about it.

_Gaara sat alone on the swing, staring at his feet. He could hear the rustling of wood chips, but refused to look up. Only another kid to make fun of him, he knew what was coming…_

_The swing next to him creaked. A bit shocked, he peeked at the person sitting next to him. He hadn't seen him here before, so he must be new. _

"_Hello." The small boy waved enthusiastically. _

_Gaara blushed at being caught staring. "H-hi."_

"_Do you want to be my friend?"_

_Gaara's eyes started to water, "Why would you want to be my friend?" He really hoped this wasn't a trick. _

"_Your eyes are just like mine. We don't have to be lonely if we're together."_

_Gaara couldn't help but smile, as the heat on his face grew, pink tinge spreading,. The blonde grabbed his hand suddenly.._

"_From now on, we'll always be together."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yup, for forever and ever."_

_Gaara laughed at his friend's silly smile. He liked the boy's smile._

-.-.-.-.-.

Of course, that's why Gaara liked the smile. It was Naruto's smile. _His smile. _This whole time, it had been him.

How could Gaara have forgotten?

-.-.-..-.-.-..-

"_Whats 'yr name?"_

"_Gaara."_

"_Mines Naruto."_

"_Doesn't that mean fishcake?"_

"_Hey!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Naruto."

Blonde hair shook as Naruto's head turned to the sound of Gaara whispering his name. The last time Naruto checked, Gaara was sitting in a bench, a safe distance from the playground. Now, Gaara was right being Naruto; neither of them really knew when he got there.

A small tear escaped Gaara's eye, before he could stop it.

"Gaara, what's wrong?"

"Hey! Came to see how you're getting along." Naruto blushed at Kankuro's teasing.

"You!"

Gaara rounded on Kankuro, directing the coldest glare possible at his brother, who stopped dead in his tracks. "YOU! You knew this whole time didn't you? You selfish bastard!"

Gaara lunged, tackling Kankuro on the ground. They rolled over a few times and came to stop with Gaara on top. He used the position to his advantage, punching as fast and as hard onto Kankuro as he could.

The son of a bitch deserved it.

Naruto ran towards them, trying to pull Gaara off. "Gaara stop!" He yanked the smaller body off of Kankuro.

"Gaara please just listen. Please. Kankuro was doing this for me. I did it so I could see you. I thought eventually I'd be able to tell you. He needed a fake date to make his dad happy and I wanted to find you. I'm…I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to happen this way." His words came out in a rush, afraid if he didn't explain quickly, another fight would start.

"Gaara?"

Naruto's pleading voice was greeted with silence.

"Please Gaara?"

Naruto sat waiting for any reply or a simple movement, anything at all. But there was none. He resigned to accepting the rejection. "Fine, I'll leave now."

He stood up, and walked back over to Gaara's prone form, bending down to eye level. Naruto leaned forward, placing a tender kiss atop the red kanji tattoo, just like he did when they were kids.

"I'm sorry."

And then Naruto was gone.

Gaara's eyes didn't even flicker to his brother's disappointed glare as he rambled on about making the biggest mistake of his life. He just stared at the spot where Naruto had been, touching a trembling hand to the burning skin of his forehead.

Naruto was gone again.

This time it was Gaara's fault.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Days went by.

Then weeks.

Already a month had passed, and the family had been informed of everything. Gaara didn't care, though. Kankuro had a new boy toy, his father was back to being a cranky ass, and Temari bugged him about everything.

After a while, the numbness from that day, the nothingness, turned to pain. It was small at first almost worth brushing off but the feeling got worse everyday. He almost doubled over, a sharp pain shooting into his heart when he remembered that look of hurt on the Naruto's face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Why are you leaving me?" Gaara sniffled, holding tighter to his best friend. _

"_I have to Gaara, I'm sorry. But I promise I'll find you. I promise I'll come for you and then we'll be together and no one can separate us." Gaara nodded wiping the tears from his eyes. _

_Naruto blushed and gave Gaara a quick peck on the cheek. "I love you." That small whisper sent Gaara's heart soaring through the air. He watched Naruto hop into the moving van before it started to drive away._

_Gaara let his small legs move as fast as they could to try to keep up for a while. He could see Naruto scratching furiously at a piece of paper, jotting something down on a notebook and then held it up to the window. Gaara squinted his eyes and desperately searched the scrap of paper._

_**I'll find you!**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gaara's scrambled up, tripping over his own feet.

"Temari!"

She looked up from her magazine to her feverish brother; panting and sweaty, her motherly instincts quickly kicking in.

"I have to borrow your car." Temari took one look into those pleading eyes, and there was no way she could say no.

She slipped her long fingers into her jean pocket, arching her back for better access. They jingled as she tossed them into his awaiting hands. Before she could ask where he was going, the door slammed shut, leaving Temari dazed and confused.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gaara slammed on the gas, driving thirty miles over the speed limit. He made a few turns here and there, slamming on the brakes after a while to stop in front of an expensive look apartment. He darted out slamming the car door shut, and struggling to get the keys into his pocket. He hadn't even noticed that it was pouring rain, as the thunder and lighting cracked above him.

Gaara rushed to the door, and ran his finger down the list of names…

"Sabuka…Sabuka…Sabuka!" He pressed the button 5 times, holding it down on the last one.

"Oi, stop pressing the button!" Came an annoyed voice from the speaker.

"Kankuro!"

"Gaara?"

"Kankuro! Listen! I need you to tell me where Naruto lives." He shifted his weight back and forth impatiently.

"Listen Gaara, I love you no matter what you do, but murder just isn't my thing, and if I give you the address that makes me and accomplice, so-"

"Give me the fucking address, dip shit!"

There was a long pause.

"Uh…B64 in the Colonades."

Gaara's feet were already moving, his brother's voice floating after him, forgetting about the pouring rain, and that he had a perfectly good working car at his disposal.

He just ran, tripping once and stumbling to the ground in his haste. There was a loud smack of his jaw hitting cement and the sharp pain that followed; that was sure to leave a nasty bruise.

Pressing his palms to the sidewalk, Gaara lifted himself up, back to sprinting without a moment's hesitation. The random cracks of thunder almost had him toppling to the ground again but he caught himself, barely scrapping his palms against the uneven sidewalk.

Finally he made it.

Gaara's pulse sped up and his heart rate quickened, wiping his sweaty palm on his pants. If he wasn't only twenty one, he was sure he'd be having a heart attack by now from the run. He didn't realize how far it was; he hadn't care enough to think about anything but getting here. Taking a deep breath, Gaara tried to catch his breath, not wanting to sound like a fool.

"Hello?"

Gaara made a sigh a relief at the sound of Naruto's soft voice.

"Hello?"

"Naruto." His voice cracked at the end, shivering at bit from the cold. He waited for Naruto to say something but guessed maybe Naruto had decided he didn't want to talk, once he realized who it was.

Maybe it was Gaara's turn to receive the cold shoulder, just like he'd done to Naruto.

His breath caught in his throat…what if he had someone else…

The rain showed him no mercy, determined to have Gaara crumbling on the ground, broken and wet.

"Gaara."

Gaara's head whipped around, a burning sensation tugging in his neck. There was Naruto, his head peeking out from the building's entrance. When Naruto caught sighed of Gaara, he came out all the way. He didn't seem bothered by the rain either, taking a step forward.

Naruto couldn't distinguish the tears from the rain pouring down Gaara's pale skin.

"You promised."

Droplets of rain flew from his dripping wet lips, getting caught in the force of his words.

"I did."

Gaara stalked forward, like a predator stalking his next meal; quiet and graceful, but un-doubtfully determined. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat with every step Gaara took, bringing them closer, only a few inches to spare.

Their lips were so close. Hovering, but neither was eliminating the last bit of distance, just enjoying the way their hot breath mingled together, fanning their wet, cold faces. Naruto leaned forward a bit, his lips ghosting over Gaara's, just lightly.-like a small whisper in a room full of screams.-

The red head whimpered at the touch. He had never been kissed before, by anyone but Naruto and that had only been on his cheek and forehead. This… this was so much different. The feeling was indescribable.

Naruto took the small noise as an open invitation, smashing their lips together and Gaara responded with immediate fervor. He didn't really know how to kiss, or how he was doing. It just felt so good_. _Maybe kissing was something that came naturally when done with the right person.

Naruto licked and nibbled at Gaara's lip for a while, before Gaara finally understood, opening his mouth to Naruto's tongue. If Gaara was ever going to go to heaven, he was sure this was it; the slick muscle running against his teeth and along the roof of his mouth before pressing it tentatively against Gaara's. It took a couple nudges, and Gaara hesitantly pushed back.

Naruto released Gaara's tongue to kiss along his mouth gently. "We should go inside."

"Ok." Gaara couldn't really speak. The kiss had taken his breath away…literally; his head spinning from lack of oxygen.

Naruto leaned down again, massaging his lips against Gaara's. His neck began to strain in the uncomfortable position, so he ran his hand along Gaara's arms, slipping under to wrap them around his own neck.

Gaara locked his hands tightly behind Naruto's head, grabbing fistfuls of blonde locks in the process. Naruto lifted Gaara a few inches off the ground, and soon Gaara's legs followed suite, wrapping securely around the blonde's waist. The hard wind was blowing the rain into their faces mercilessly reminding them they were out in the open, in the middle of a storm no less. Reluctantly Naruto pulled away.

Gaara was having none of this and gripped the blond hair tighter, forcing the lips back into a searing kiss. Naruto stumbled backward a bit surprised. He smirked against the eager mouth, which earned him another tug. Turning carefully, with the extra added weight, Naruto fumbled around for the handle to the complex.

It was locked.

"Shit!" He racked hopelessly through his pockets, trying to find the keys that didn't want to be found, but the way Gaara's mouth was sucking on his tongue, Naruto was loosing track of the task at hand.

Finally his fingers brushed a sharp piece of metal. He grabbed it and ripped his hand out of his pocket, keys flying to the floor. He sighed angrily, accidentally putting more force into the kiss, drawing a groan from Gaara, who started rub himself against Naruto's torso.

Gaara was humping him.

Naruto grabbed the keys, almost loosing his balance again. He poked around the door handle before the key finally slipped into place. He couldn't help but think how that applied to him and Gaara, how his length would slip in, as if it belonged there. His pants felt so incredibly tight, and the rough fabric was not doing anything to help while it brushed the head of his member.

Finally wrenching the door open, pulling on the keys less than carefully, not really caring if they broke in half at this point.

It was in moments like these, that Uzumaki Naruto, hated stairs with a passion. He cursed the landlord for being too cheap a bastard to install an elevator. Besides, what studio apartment doesn't have an elevator?

He glared at the stairs. Maybe if he concentrated really hard…he would just teleport to his apartment. Yeah, that definitely wouldn't work, so he was stuck with eight flights of stairs. Then again, at least he hadn't bought out the top floor studio he had been considering for the view.

An extra hard grind against his body, and Naruto was brought back to reality. He turned towards the evil looking steps, Gaara's back to them, so he could see where he was going, which proved to be pretty difficult, when someone is constantly sucking on your mouth. No complaining about that, though.

It didn't get bad until halfway up the third flight of stairs. The kiss had yet to be broken, and they were both in need of air. The supply coming through their noses didn't seem to be enough, but Gaara was being stubborn. Normally Naruto had a lot of stamina but caring the extra weight –no matter how light Gaara was-, the lack of oxygen from the kiss didn't do well in helping get them up the stairs.

Every time he stopped to take a breather, those sinfully delicate hips would grind in just the right spot, and suddenly Naruto was moving again. By the sixth floor, Gaara released Naruto's mouth; both panting heavily sucking the oxygen in greedily. It was like learning how to breathe again. Their eyes never left one another's and as soon as their lungs were refilled, their lips were latched back together, with Naruto stumbling quickly up the last two flights.

As soon as he saw the big number eight painted on the metal door, the blonde felt like dropping to his knees, raising his hands to the heavens and thanking any god that existed. He shifted his body, managing to free one hand, while balancing Gaara with his other. He doubted Gaara would fall with how hard he was clinging to him.

Naruto wasn't sure whether he was happier about why they were going to his apartment, or that they finally reached it- probably the former. Those stairs were a real killer, but so was a life without his childhood friend. He'd waited long enough; searching high and low for Gaara with little success. There were so many dead ends, Naruto figured maybe he just made Gaara up- -an imaginary friend-, but his godfather reassured him, he wasn't imaginary, and that the pervert had met Gaara on quite a few occasions.

Naruto was very disturbed by the fact that Jiraya had popped into his mind, at a time like this. Chances are it was bound to happen; when you do perverted things, you think of perverted people.

It sounded so mushy and cliché, but he knew what they were doing definitely wasn't a one time fuck. He wouldn't let it be.

If Gaara couldn't go somewhere, than neither would Naruto. Silly as it sounded, to live your life tied down to a child hood promise. Not to Naruto and Gaara, though. If being together meant homeless and cold, it would still be with each other.

As if the thought had been running through both their heads; the kiss became soft and gentle. No tongue or rough bites, just lips moving together, enjoying the feel of soft skin rubbing delicately against each other. Naruto closed the door, pressing the smaller body against it. His fingers traced the hem of a blue shirt, silently asking permission. Gaara lifted his arms, and let the wet cloth be pulled from is shivering form and Naruto's shirt joined his on the ground, leaving a small puddle of water in their wake.

Gaara pushed his chest against Naruto's, gasping at the feeling of skin on skin. He had never been this intimate with anyone. It was incredible. The streak of leftover water made their chest slip and slide, only increasing the heat between them. Gaara pushed his chest up, trying to get away from the door. The blonde backed up, heading to his bed, without looking up from the neck he was latched onto.

He felt his knees hit a cushiony surface and spun around to drop Gaara onto the bed. Gaara yelped and scowled up at his offender, but there was no hiding that beautiful blush dusting his pale cheeks. His hair stuck to his face, slick chest heaving and loose, low riding pants letting out a peak of red hair.

Naruto's eyes roamed up and down the sight presented to him, chuckling when Gaara blushed harder; he tried to glare but it looked more pleading for Naruto to continue. Naruto's smirk settled into a smile seeing the vulnerability written all over Gaara's face. He placed his knee between Gaara's legs, spreading them apart.

He could only hope Gaara knew the meaning of male sex. It would ruin the mood if he had to explain it to him.

Both knees on the bed, on each side of Gaara's right leg, he leaned up for another kiss, but Gaara pulled back. The blonde was a bit hurt and confused at first, until he saw the unsure yet playful look Gaara was giving him. Leaning forward again, this timer slower, more cautious; Gaara didn't pull back, right away.

Instead he waited until their lips were barely touching and moved his towards his neck, breaking the small contact. Every time Naruto would try, Gaara let him get so close, maneuvering out of the way.

Naruto smirked, and the predatory look in his eyes, wiped all mischief clean from Gaara. Suddenly two firm hands grabbed his ankles, pulling him flat on his back and sliding Gaara across the bed towards Naruto.

Naruto got his kiss. Gaara willingly returned it, with equal passion.

Tan fingers traced every curve of Gaara's skin, rubbing along the way. Stopping the kiss for a breather, Naruto kissed his way across a cheek, down a long pale neck, stopping to suck along Gaara's collarbone. His hands were busy making work of his own pants.

He felt a pair of hands stop his own, and paused to look at Gaara. He refused to look Naruto in the eye, instead keeping his gaze locked on his own hands, which were busy taking over Naruto's pants. He yanked the zipper down, and then slipped his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pants, giving them a good tug.

After he pulled them past Naruto's hips, they slipped the rest of the way, pooling around his knees. The blonde clumsily stepped out of them, kicking them somewhere on the floor. His eyes locked onto Gaara's, watching as they traveled his whole body, stopping at his obvious arousal.

Naruto didn't seem to be embarrassed about being naked at all. So he stopped and waited for Gaara's sign to move on. When Gaara looked up again, there was a new hunger in his eyes that made Naruto visibly shudder. He made quick work of Gaara's last article of clothing.

"We don't have to do this you know. If you're not ready-" Naruto's hand stroked absently at Gaara's cheek.

"I want to." Naruto conveyed his concern the best he could, but Gaara couldn't help feeling a bit stubborn. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Unless, _you_ don't want to?"

In a flash, Gaara was pinned tightly across the bed, with Naruto attacking his skin, and especially sensitive place, right under his chin. Naruto pointed his tongue, dipping it harshly against the exposed body.

"Naruto."

"I've never…" another hard suck to his nipple, and Gaara took a sharp gasp at the pleasurable pain. The skillful tongue worked its way to his navel, teeth nibbling around his belly bottom before slipping his tongue inside.

"Ah!"

"…wanted anything…" both hands were massaging Gaara's sides, as he panted, eyes half lidded with lust, letting all the sensations take hold of his body. Naruto's hands continued to go up and down his sides, his nails scraping the expanse of skin every so often, earning deeper moans from the man under him.

"…more than…" Naruto's wet muscle glided from one hip bone to another, making Gaara buck his hips upward.

"…I want you." He gave up long lick from the base of Gaara all the way to the tip, sucking a bit at the head.

"Never forget that."

That was the last thought in the red head's mind before a hot, moist mouth descended on his length.

"Fuck!"

Gaara clutched the sheets beneath him, knuckles turning bone white. Naruto's mouth bobbed up and down before deep-throating him with a load hum. His hands flew to grab Naruto's hair, trying to keep a hold on reality. Sweat dripped down his chest, and toes curled in pleasure. This was far beyond what he ever imagined. If just a blow job felt this good, he couldn't imagine what it would feel like to have Naruto inside him.

Naruto's tongue traced along a pulsing vein; smiling deviously when he heard a mantra of his name coming from the body beneath him. He gently nibbled along the head of Gaara's member and finger pulled tighter on his hair, dragging out a moan of his own.

He could feel Gaara tense below him, and knew he was close. Putting three fingers in front of Gaara's mouth, he commanded him to suck, without taking his mouth off of Gaara's member.

He groaned as Gaara used his mouth like a suction cup, practically sucking the fingers off his hand, letting his tongue slip between each finger, to get them nice and wet. With one last groan he pulled the fingers away from Gaara, tracing a thin line down Gaara's chest with his them

He reluctantly pulled his mouth off of Gaara, ignoring the small whimper of protest.

"Sh. This may hurt."

"Do it."

Not wanting to upset his lover, Naruto placed a finger at his entrance, pushing it in to the puckered hole. Gaara wiggled a bit, it didn't hurt yet, but it definitely wasn't comfortable. The finger moved around until he nodded his head to add another. This time there was a small burning sensation, since the finger had dried a bit, his muscles tightened automatically when the fingers began to scissoring. The sensation was alien and hard to get used to.

With Naruto's coaxing words, he was able to relax. The last finger was where the pain really came. His body did not want that thing in there. It took a lot more rubbing and stretching to get him comfortable. Naruto wanted to make sure that he was well prepared.

"Are you ready?"

He stared into Gaara's eyes for a while, trying to find even a flicker of doubt.

"Yes."

He used his own precum, smearing it along his length; grunting in pleasure.

The blonde gently placed Gaara's leg's over his shoulders, and the head of his length at Gaara's entrance. He teased it a bit circling the head around the rim.

"Please Naruto." Gaara wanted to curse himself for stuttering like a shy little girl, but was too caught up in the moment to care.

A pain shot through his back, and the feeling of being stretched to far, overwhelmed him. It was like being ripped in half; a stinging pain that left him twitching and gasping. He cried out, throwing his hands over his face and biting down on one to stifle any pain filled noises.

Naruto grabbed his hands, and placed them around his own neck.

"You can hold on to me, don't be afraid to hurt me."

He slipped a bit deeper, almost of the way in. Gaara dug his nails into Naruto's back; breaking the skin.

He ducked his head, kissing away the tears on Gaara cheeks, before moving to his mouth. Letting their tongues battle for dominance, Naruto decided to let Gaara win. Having him successfully distracted, he pushed the rest of the way in.

Gaara scream was swallowed up by Naruto's mouth. Naruto brushed the last of Gaara's tears away before slowly pulling out halfway and rocking back in. He repeated the move a few times, until Gaara wasn't whimpering in pain anymore.

His shallow thrusts gradually grew deeper; pulling out to the head, and slamming back in. Gaara tossed his head with a moan.

That was easy, Naruto thought it would be much harder to find Gaara's prostate. Positioning himself to hit the same spot, he slammed back into Gaara. The new angle brought out a more _vocal_ side of Gaara that Naruto enjoyed very much.

Naruto could here small grunts of frustration and he leaned his head toward Gaara's mouth trying to make out the unfinished words. Gaara let his legs drop from Naruto shoulder, surprising the blonde, and chose to wrap them tightly around his waist.

"Faster!"

Naruto paled a bit at the aggressive tone, feeling his cock twitch inside Gaara. Though, he complied, picking up the pace of his thrusts.

"Ah! Gaara don't do that." Naruto slowed down, falling to rest his forearms on either side of Gaara's head. Gaara smirked, flexing his leg muscles and squeezing as Naruto thrust in, tightening his grip on Naruto's length, sucking him deeper.

"Shit!" Naruto thrust in jerkily "Stop."

Naruto tried his best to glare but failed miserably. He gave a hard thrust into a certain bundle of nerves, wiping the smirk off Gaara's face. The roles reversed once again.

Naruto: 1

Gaara: 0

Gaara could feel himself getting closer to the edge; he needed to be touched so badly. Those tan hands, holding his thighs, probably weren't moving anytime soon, so he took it upon himself to wrap a hand around his hot flesh, pumping in time with Naruto's thrusts.

And that was the sight Naruto opened his eyes to. He whimpered pathetically, choking on air as he watched Gaara touch himself.

Gaara: 1

Naruto: 1

Naruto sped up his thrusts, trying to get to his orgasm quicker. He could feel the odd warmth coiling into his lower region. He lifted both of his legs into a sitting position, making sure to keep balance before continuing his thrusts at a much better angle.

Naruto: 2

Gaara: 1

"Gaara." His voice was just above a whisper; riding out his orgasm.

Naruto collapsed on top of Gaara, breathing hard. His face wrinkled as the smell of cum assaulted his nose. He got up, pulling slowly out of Gaara, who had finished catching his breath.

Gaara watched him walk away, feeling his lungs constrict tightly as he stared at the retreating back.

Naruto turned back around holding a towel, half wet- half dry. He had on his silly little smile, until he saw Gaara's face. The guy looked like he was having a panic attack.

He walked back over placing the towel next to Gaara. "What's wrong?"

"You…you're not…not leaving?"

A look of pure horror contorted onto Naruto's face. "No! Why would I leave?"

Gaara didn't answer, but let himself calm down, assured that Naruto wasn't going anywhere.

He watched as Naruto cleaned of both their chest, drying them too. He tossed it on to the floor, not minding where it landed. He stripped off the sweat covered sheet, leaving one left on the bed.

Gaara put his head back against the pillows, while Naruto pulled the comforter over them.

Gaara's confidence restored a bit, pushing the blonde onto his back and cuddling up to his side. The blonde wrapped one arm around Gaara's waist in return, while the other held Gaara's hand over his chest.

"I love you."

Gaara just stared, wide eyed into the darkness for a bit, listening to the steady rise and fall of Naruto's sleeping form. "I love you, too."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara's eyes blinked rapidly, snapping shut when the sun invaded his line of sight. He snuggled his head deeper into his pillow, until the pillow started wiggling underneath him.

He raised his head to see a highly amused Naruto, staring at him.

"How long was I-"…He was shocked by the hoarseness of his own voice. Then memories of the other day flooded his mind, resulting in a deep flush. He felt the chest beneath him rumble with a quiet laughter.

"It's almost 2 in the afternoon. You've been sleeping for almost a day."

"I've never slept like that before."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't sleep, really."

Blonde brows furrowed.

"Why?"

Gaara looked hesitant to answer. Naruto put his finger under Gaara's chin titling his head to meet his gaze. "Why?"

"I get nightmares."

Gaara was pulled into a tight hug. He let his arms wind around his blonde, digging his nose into blonde hair. It smelled like oranges and some kind of soap; it was really intoxicating. Gaara basked in the feeling of strong arms wrapped completely around, holding him o perfectly.

"You know I'm never leaving you again, right?"

Gaara pulled back with a scowl, he didn't want promises that couldn't be kept. Opening his mouth to protest, he couldn't get anything out before his mouth was assaulted. Whining in the back of his throat he gave into the kiss, hitching his right leg over Naruto's hip.

"Where ever I go, I'm taking you with me. And if you can't follow me for some reason, then I won't go at all."

"Naruto you can't base your whole life off something we said in kindergarten."

"I can and I will." No, matter how badly Gaara wanted too, he couldn't believe something like that if there was a chance he would end up alone again. He didn't want to pretend.

"I looked for you, for so long. I found you and now you found me. I'm not giving that up so easily. I'm not giving it up at all. Your mine." Gaara shivered at the possessiveness in Naruto's voice, while the arm around his waist tightened.

"I need you to make me a promise."

Naruto held Gaara's face between his hands, "Trust me? Be with me…promise you'll let me make you happy again, just like before, okay?" He smiled, "I'll love you from now on, for forever."

Gaara said nothing.

"I take that as a yes?" His words breathed against Gaara's lips.

Gaara swallowed thickly before replying, "I'll keep my promise if you keep yours."

"Deal."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
